A Question of Maturity
by That's How I Hanataroll
Summary: There were many things Edward didn't like. For one, Mustang's sense of humor. For another, people calling him short. There was also this thing with milk. But he absolutely did not like five year old girls.


_**Welcome once again to a small piece of my domain...**_

**A Question on Maturity**

Edward stared off into the distance, a look of distaste plastered across his face. He glowered at the wall, and the wall did nothing back. The wall had done nothing in the first place to receive such brutal treatment but, being who he was, the Fullmetal Alchemist didn't care. He was angry, and by golly, if no one else knew then they could just look at his face and tell.

He was a State Alchemist for goodness' sakes! He wanted to be off searching for the Philosopher's Stone, not babysitting. He never did get a clear answer as to why he had been forced to do this but, dismissing it as Mustang's cruel sense of humor, he blamed the Flame Alchemist, and wished for all he was worth that some giant rock would fall from the sky and crush the Colonel.

The child was five, and most would call her innocent. However, Edward hadn't been with the child for more than thirty minutes and she was already a nuisance. Why couldn't little kids just watch themselves? It would make everyones' lives so much easier. But, it was not meant to be.

Even now the child was rushing from one room to the next carrying dolls, miniature dresses, and plastic cups to one certain destination. With a growl and a sigh, the eldest Elric stood from his seat and exited the room to check on the girl.

She had in the kitchen set up a small table which was surrounded by small animals and dolls, each in their own tiny dress. The child picked up a small carton from the table-top, and tempted to pour some of its contents into a plastic cup placed in front of a rather chubby stuffed bear. Edward sighed again as he dropped down into a squat so he was at the girl's level. She ignored him as she pretended to pour more of the carton's contents into a doll's cup.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Fullmetal asked, though a look that showed plainly he really didn't care was shown on his face. The girl turned to him, her eyes closed, and nose upturned slightly.

_"We_," she began, "are having a tea party. And _you're _not invited."

She didn't quite like her babysitter.

Edward glared at the girl as she turned back to work. Not like he cared if he was invited, but this girl was still a brat.

"Look, you need to show more respect."

"I'm not showing respect to a shrimp like _you!"_

The child put great emphasis on the 'you', but Edward didn't notice that.

The mention of shrimp in the same sentence as him in any sort of sense was unforgivable, even if spoken by a five year old child.

"Who are _you _calling a shrimp! I tower over you!"

"You are still very tiny for someone of your age," she said, trying to sound as sophisticated as she could. "I am more mature than you, mister shrimpy."

"More mature! You're having a tea party with _stuffed animals!"_

"You're arguing with a five year old," she shot back.

"You're afraid of the dark!"

(Where had that come from?)

"You're afraid of milk!"

"I'm inviting myself to this party." He sat down in between the chubby bear and a rather ugly doll.

"Go ahead, I don't care," the girl slammed onto the ground, crossed her arms, and turned her gaze away from the alchemist.

An awkward silence came thereafter. Until...

"Tea?" the girl questioned, breaking the silence. She held a cup filled halfway with liquid out towards the teen.

"Uh, okay," he took it. "What is it?" he questioned, fearing to drink it.

"Milk," the child shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want this!" Edward spat.

"Don't be rude!" the girl yelled back. "Just drink it!"

"No!"

"It'll make you taller," she said, a coy smirk and a glower in her eyes.

"Why you-!" he lunged at the girl who dodged and watched as the tiny wooden table and plastic cups went everywhere.

"You're cleaning that up," she commented as milk poured from the carton at her feet.

"Like Hell I am!" he lunged at the girl again and grabbed her. He held her under his arm and walked her into the next room, ignoring the kicks and protests.

* * *

Alphonse Elric knocked on the door, wary to see the trouble his older brother could have caused while watching such a small child. When no one answered the door, he grasped the handle opened it, inviting himself in.

"Brother, where are you?" he called as he walked through the hall. He came to an opening where he saw his brother, nonchalantly flipping through a book. The five year old was his cushion. She kicked her legs.

"Get your butt off me, you shrimp!" she commanded.

"Brother! What are you doing!" Alphonse screeched.

"That's easy, Al," Edward said as he licked his pointer finger and flipped the page of his book, "I'm babysitting."

**End**


End file.
